Dragon Soul
}}Dragon Soul (龍魂 (ドラゴン・ソウル), Doragon Sōru) is a Dark Guild that is leaded by the infamous Genghis Breningoch, better known as the Bloody Conqueror of the Red Castle (血征の朱城, Chisei no Shujō). This guild operates in secret due to the fact that Genghis is a prisoner that the Magic Council is searching for after he broke out of prison; not only that but the actions that the guild preforms are illegal and would have the guild taken down immediately. What is interesting to note that this guild consist of only Dragon Slayers, earning this guild the secondary name of Legion of Great Dragons (大竜の軍団, Dairyū no Gundan). It is later revealed that this guild's purpose is to take over the world with Dragon Slayers as the rulers over the incompetent mankind. While the location of the guild is not exactly known, it is speculated that it is somewhere near Oak Town, the former home of the Guild . History Headquarters Strength The strength of Dragon Soul is best described as "phenomenally high" despite being a guild that focuses on a single form of Magic, which is Dragon Slayer Magic; with the world's strongest Dragon Slayer as their leader, Genghis Breningoch who is able to fight against several high class Mages, including a Wizard Saint and was only captured by the Wizard Saint due to his lack of sleep. He later was able to break out from his prison and destroyed the prison that he was contained in, including everyone that was inside. The rest of the guild are also immensely powerful—each member being able to use their Dragon Slayer Magic in unique and diverse ways that stems from traditional Dragon Slayers. Noticeable members such as Annis Pendragon, Ars Goetia, and Butch Magnus are capable of fighting against Genghis Breningoch and pushing him to the point where he needs to unleash his true power. Those that are able to initiate such a reaction out of Genghis are bestowed the title of Dragon Knight (竜士, Ryūshi) with their specific element. Magic and Equipment Dyrnwyn (ディルンウィン, Dirun'uin; Welsh for "White-Hilt"): Dyrnwyn, also known as the Holy Dragon Sword (聖竜剣, Seiryūken) and Ryūjin Jakka (竜神若火, Young Flame of the Dragon King), is a unique weapon that lies within the possession of the Dragon Soul. Members Trivia *If you wish to become a member of this guild, message me on my talk page. However keep in mind for one to be eligible as a member, you must keep this in mind: *#The character must be a Dragon Slayer, obviously. The Dragon Slayer must either be First or Third Generation Dragon Slayer. *##However, there is an exception to this rule as Second Generation Dragon Slayer can join the Guild. I will have to check the character to see if they are powerful enough to be considered a "legit" Dragon Slayer in the eyes of Genghis. *#The character must be willing to work forward with the cause of ruling over mankind. *##If they are simply spying on organization, then I will need to check to see if they can pull it off. Category:Guild Category:Dark Guilds Category:Dragon Soul